Human
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: "You are one of us Olivia. We march behind him. We sing his happy tune. and then we pick up our hatches and chop the Judases into bloody little pieces and dance around the corpses because that's our job." What if Olivia went against Defiance? What if she decided it was her job to protect Fitz? What if he lost the election? Could Vermont actually happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal _

**Chapter One: All the Right Moves**

_Do you think I'm special do you think I'm nice_

_Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces_

_Between the noise you hear and the sounds you like_

_Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces _

_It can't be possible the rain can fall only when it's over our heads_

_The sun is shining everyday but it's far away _

_Over the world that's dead_

_They've got, they've got all the right friends in all the right places_

_So yeah we're going down _

_They've got all the right moves in all the right places _

_So yeah we're going down_

_- "All the Right Moves" OneRepublic_

* * *

"Hollis," Olivia Pope, a former District Attorney and current campaign fixer to the flailing Republican Grant Campaign, tipped back her chair in her office of the Grant Campaign DC headquarters, "what are we doing here this late? I could be at home. Asleep. In my bed. And happy about it too."

Hollis Doyle, an Texas born and bred oil man and donor for the campaign, chuckled and poured another glass of scotch, "Have you seen the latest poll numbers Ms. Pope?"

Olivia frowned as he spoke to her like a child. "No of course not, I'm only helping run this campaign." She crossed her arms petulantly and glanced down at her watch, "Did you really call us here to discuss the polling numbers we are all already aware of?" She asked incredulously.

"And if this is honestly why we're here," Mellie Grant, the hopeful First Lady, pulled a chair up, "couldn't we have done it during normal hours? Fitz will throw a fit if he wakes up and I'm not there." Olivia stiffened at her words and took another sip of the hot tea in her to go cup she'd made on her way out the door when she received the 1AM phone call from Hollis.

"You do know that old people need their sleep Hollis?" Judge Verna Thornton mumbled as she approached the growing circle in the only lit area of the office.

"And some of us were comfortably wrapped up in a younger man's arms." Cyrus Beene, the campaign manager, banged a chair in their circle, "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Hollis tipped his chair back, "Everyone is so touchy at 1:45 in the morning."

"It's because normal people are asleep." Mellie muttered.

Hollis rolled his eyes and passed out a sheet of paper to each individual, "Hollis I gave you these polling numbers." Cyrus yelled as he glanced down at the sheet in front of him. "I gave them to you at 9AM _yesterday _morning when they came in."

Hollis grunted and sat back down, "We are the backbone of this campaign. Fitz doesn't have the heart to do the dirty underworld work of politics. He's our golden boy and we love him for it. We all want him to be President,"

"Which is why we work our asses off to keep him happy." Mellie glanced around the circle, her eyes landing on Olivia just slightly longer than everyone else, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well sweetheart, I have a way to ensure he wins."

"Bringing in Big Jerry failed. Whatever you come up with next is a no-go." Cyrus responded, "Big Jerry wound up tanking our numbers more than anything."

"Until he died." Hollis pointed out.

"We would've had the sympathy vote whether he showed his face here or not." Verna spouted off, "Just get on with this idea." At Hollis's look she added an emphatic, "_Please_."

Hollis leaned forward, "Well I have a guy out in California, a real computer nerd, who can fix problems."

Olivia's face fell into a frown, "Explain what you mean by 'fix problems'."

"Elections Ms. Pope. He can fix the election."

"Absolutely not. That is not the answer to winning a campaign." Olivia stood, knocking her chair over in the process.

"What if the campaign is destined to lose?" Hollis asked.

"You three best not be considering this." Olivia's voice dropped an octave as she spoke.

Mellie shook her head, "This is nuts, how would it even work?"

"It doesn't matter how it would work, it's illegal." Verna responded, standing next to Olivia, "And I can't think clearly at 2AM anyhow, I'm going home."

Cyrus remained in his seat, quiet. Olivia glanced down at him, "He'd never forgive you if you chose this route. He'd never trust you. He'd never respect you. Hell, he may even fire you." She warned.

Cyrus glanced up at her, "Wasn't even considering it." He spared a brief look at Hollis. "See you in the morning." Looking at the clock on the wall he grimaced, "Or rather later this morning."

Olivia watched him go and realized in that moment Mellie, Verna and Cyrus were actually considering this. Turning to Hollis she mustered up her best glare and stated quietly, "Shut it down now."

SCANDAL

Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III watched from the back of the room as Olivia silently moved from group to group. She was typically a force to be reckoned with, someone with a consistent stream of energy. Today she was quiet, withdrawn, not offering her "opinion", which was typically just masked orders.

And she hadn't eaten a bite all day.

Pushing himself off of the chair he'd been occupying, Fitz moved to the center of the room, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the break room.

"Governor," She protested, "what?"

Boxing her in the corner of the room he leaned one arm against the wall over her head, letting his six foot two frame hover over her five foot four self, "What's going on?" He asked quietly.

Olivia squirmed in the corner. Her eyes closing as she once again regretted the affair she'd started with him three months into the campaign. An affair she needed to stop, but hadn't. An affair that seemed to be the only thing keeping them both going, "Nothing is going on."

"You haven't bossed anyone around all day."

"I don't boss people around." Olivia objected quietly.

"Yes you do, it's why I love,"

She covered his mouth with her hand, "We are at campaign headquarters. Your _wife_ is in the other room. You can't say things like that to me. Please Fitz, this is all hard enough as it is."

"Can I please have my mouth back now." He murmured against her hand. Reluctantly she dropped her arm back to her side, "Is that what has you so quiet?"

She looked away from him and slipped past him, "I have to get back to work."

SCANDAL

_Two Weeks Later_

"I think it's time to revisit my little suggestion." Hollis murmured as he shut the conference room door.

"No." Olivia didn't even spare him a glance as she replied. "It's against the law Hollis."

"A lot of things are against the law Olivia."

"It's against the highest law in all the land. It's not happening. I told you to shut it down." She flipped the page she'd been reading over and continued to twirl the highlighter between her figures. "Shut it down now."

Hollis slid the chair next to her out, "I think we should take it to a vote."

"I think not. And if anyone gets a vote shouldn't it be the Governor?" Olivia continued to stare at the pages in front of her.

"Oh hell Olivia, we both know Fitz ain't got the guts to follow through on it. This is the underbelly of politics. This is our jurisdiction. Now Mellie, Cyrus and Verna are in. Cyrus, however, made me promise it's an all or nothing thing. So you have to be in. Think about it."

"I have thought about it as much as I'd like to and I say no. If Fitz wouldn't do it, then we shouldn't. This is his campaign. Not yours, not mine, not Mellie's, not Verna's and not Cyrus's." She reminded him.

"Now listen here sweetie, we've all sunk a hell of a lot of time and money into this campaign. And if I understand correctly, you've sunk more than just that into it. Or should I say he's sunk a little bit into you." Olivia's face immediately scrunched up at the sexual innuendo before smoothing back out, "You need to reconsider my offer. And you need to do it now. There's a clock here honey, if this chip is going to be installed in the voting machine in Defiance, Ohio, where no one would ever even know it happened, it's got to happen soon."

Olivia stood up and back her chair to the wall, collecting her pens, highlighter and papers she stared at Hollis dead in the eye, "It's not happening." She pushed past him and slammed the door with a bang.

SCANDAL

Olivia watched silently as Fitz stood behind one podium and Governor Reston of Maryland, the Democratic candidate, stood behind the other one. Reston was moping the floor with Fitz. There was no way for Fitz to win this election after the debate. He was still too new to politics. He lacked the age and experience and money Reston had. He was playing on Fitz's relative youth, on his temper, on his father's death.

Spinning around, Olivia quietly opened the door and moved out of the lecture hall and into the hallway. She heard someone follow her as she slid to the floor and she wasn't surprised to find Cyrus standing over her a moment later.

"Liv?" The look in Cyrus's eyes said it all, he wanted her to reconsider Defiance. He was going to play on the tragic debate going on in the hall. The debate Fitz was losing.

"Don't say it Cy, it's the people's decision who wins the election. It's not ours. It's never been ours. The most we can do is put our best foot forward, to help Fitz put his best foot forward. We've done the best we could with Fitz and Mellie. The people know their marriage is dead. The people know they're not in love. It's enough to cost them. It's a wonder we managed to beat Sally at all."

"The way this world works, the people is you and me. And Hollis and Mellie and Verna." Cyrus slid down next to her.

"And what about the voters? And the campaign workers? They get just as much of a say as we do. They get a vote. I believe in this system Cyrus. If I didn't I'd move to another country. Fitz believes in this system. We can't commit treason for him. He'd hate it." She whispered the last part, afraid of someone overhearing their conversation.

"Let's not play innocent here. Fitz is clean. Fitz walks on water. Fitz makes the fishes and the loaves and people like Hollis, me and you," Olivia rolled her eyes as he spoke, "don't roll your eyes at me. You are one of us Olivia. We March behind him. We sign his happy tune. And then we pick up our hatchets and we chop the Judases into little bloody pieces and dance around the corpses because that's our job. That is what we do. We take care of Fitz. And we don't do it because we are believers, which we are. We don't do it for the rush or the high or the power, which we are most certainly junkies for. We do it because Fitz can't. He can't do it. If he could do it, we wouldn't worship at his altar. People like Fitz, they go down in history. People like us, we create history. We run this world so he can lead it." Cyrus looked over at her and stood up, "It's all or nothing here Liv. We win or we lose based on your vote." He paused, "I just have one question for you. Do you think he can win? Can you honestly tell me he can win this election? If he can, if you can tell me that confidently and without hesitation then I'll tell them I say no too and this won't happen."

Olivia looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Cyrus sighed and pointed to her phone, indicating she should call Hollis and give her answer. A positive answer. As she watched him walk away she wondered briefly if Cyrus was right, if perhaps this was the only way. Because win honestly or win through treason, Fitz would make one hell of a president.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Two: Strip Me**

_Everyday I fight for all my future somethings_

_A thousand little wars I have to choose between_

_I could spend a lifetime earning things I don't need_

_That's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty_

_And if you strip me, strip it all away_

_If you strip me, what would you find_

_If you strip me, strip it all away_

_I'll be alright_

_- "Strip Me" Natasha Bedingfield_

* * *

Olivia cleared her throat and took another sip of her wine. She stared into the glass without a word.

"Liv?" Cyrus broke into her thoughts, "We're all here, what's going on?"

She looked up and around her living room, "I'm sorry." She said simply, "But I can't. I can't go through with it. I vote no. Fitz would want us all to vote no. I can't betray him like that."

Mellie's face twisted up, "Of course you can't, _sweet baby_." She emphasized the last two words.

Olivia visibly flinched. Leaning forward she poured another glass of wine, "I'm sorry Mellie." Mellie just shrugged in response, "I know how hard we've all worked to make this happen, but we can't win like this. We just can't." She stood up and opened the door, "If we lose, then we lose. Our country can survive four to eight years of Reston. The world won't end, I promise." She paused, "Good night everyone." She shut the door behind them.

Her only concern now would be if they dropped the idea all together or just her. She paced around her living room with her wine in hand as she tried her best to think clearly. Just because she bowed out doesn't mean the idea would be a no go. Maybe she should've waited longer, waiting until it was too late to install the chip in the machine then said no. Then it wouldn't have mattered anyways. Dropping down to the sofa she placed her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths.

SCANDAL

The next morning when she walked into campaign headquarters Olivia could visibly see and feel the shift. She'd been kicked out of the cool kids club. Mellie, Cyrus, Verna and Hollis were in the back of the office talking in a circle. And it was abundantly clear that she was not welcome.

Fitz watched as she made her way back to her office without a word to anyone and shut her door. He frowned, she'd usually be joining the group in the back, huddling about what needed to be done that day. "Cyrus!" He called out as he walked to the back of the room.

"Yes sir?" Cyrus looked over at Fitz and opened just enough of the circle to let him in.

"What's going on? Why is Liv not apart of this?" Fitz crossed his arms and Mellie had to do her best to refrain from rolling her eyes at the protective nature in his voice.

"What do you mean sir?" Cyrus played dumb.

"Since when is Liv not invited into the inner circle back here? Since when does she shut herself in her office?"

"She's always welcome back here Gov!" Hollis's voice boomed. "She's our little fixer."

Fitz's eyes narrowed, "Right." He drew the word out before turning and following the path Olivia had just taken to her office.

He paused at the door and could hear her moving around. Her moves we loud and frustrated. He knocked on the door and then opened it, letting himself in, "What?" She snapped.

He shut the door behind him, "Livie?"

"What?" She repeated without looking up at him.

Fitz frowned, clicked the lock in place on the door and rounded the desk, grabbing her hands before she could pick up another stack of papers to slam down, "Olivia? What is going on?" She still didn't look at him so he used one of his hands to raise her chin, "What happened?"

Olivia glanced between the door and at him, "We can't do this here." She whispered.

"We're not doing anything, we're just talking."

"No, we can't do _that _here."

Fitz frowned and dropped her hands, "Why not?"

She glanced around her office before making a snap decision, throwing the lock open in case anyone needed anything, she turned back to the window and pulled it open, "Hand me my purse." She tossed it out the window and then jumped out. She turned back, "Are you coming?"

Fitz stared at her for a moment before sliding through the window. "Liv what in God's name is going on?" He asked.

"We can't be here if we're going to discuss this." She fished through her purse until she found her car keys and led the way to the parking lot.

Five minutes later, Olivia wasn't even sure of where she was going. "Liv where are we going?"

She laughed, "I have no idea. I think my car is the best place for us to be right now."

Fitz nodded, "Olivia, what has happened?"

"They want to fix the election." She blurted out.

Fitz stared at her and laughed for a moment, "Right, because they can just do that."

Olivia gave him an are you kidding me look and he stopped laughing, "Hollis has a guy."

"Hollis has a guy?" Fitz repeated, "A guy who can fix an election."

"He'd add a chip to an electronic voting machine in Defiance, Ohio." Olivia explained, "I told them no, but I don't think it matters. They just won't include me. You'll still win and you'll still have this huge secret that has to be covered up and no one can stop them." She slowed down as she approached a red light.

"Olivia back up, no one can stop them? Can't we just tell them no?" Fitz asked.

"Fitz, Hollis is banking on you becoming President of the United States. What's going to happen to him if Reston wins? Or to Verna? And how badly do you think Mellie wants to be First Lady?"

"And Cyrus thinks his career would be over if we lost." Fitz finished. "So how do we stop them?"

A thought flashed in Olivia's mind and she quickly cut across the three lanes of traffic, making a sharp u-turn, "I know how."

"As long as you don't kill us on the way." Fitz muttered.

"That would solve all the problems." She grinned over at him, "A ghost couldn't run for president." Fitz gave her a silent glare. "Trust me. Hollis has a guy. As in one person. He can't let too many people know about this or it get out."

"Okay." Fitz followed her.

"What if he didn't have that one guy?" Olivia asked.

"Livie we can't kill anyone!" Fitz objected.

Olivia frowned at him, "You honestly think I'm suggesting that?"

"Well I mean this is all very cloak and dagger. We did jump out a window."

"A first story window Fitz. We're not exactly Bonnie and Clyde here." She directed the car into a rough area of town.

"Liv are we really driving your Lexus over here?" He asked as he looked around.

Olivia chucked a pair of his sunglasses he'd left in her car and a baseball cap at him, "Put these on." At his look she sighed, "So no one flashes a photo of us together that everyone sees now." He grumbled something incoherent and put the cap and glasses on. Olivia pulled over and jumped out without a word.

Heading towards a dumpster she heard her name called out, "Liv what are you doing here?"

Olivia smiled and got down on her haunches, "Huck I need your help. And I need it badly."

"What can I do Liv?"

"Do you mind coming with me?" She asked, her head falling to the side.

"Of course." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation and led the way to her car. He jumped in the backseat.

"Fitz this is Huck. Huck this is Fitz Grant. He's running for President." Olivia motioned between the two of them.

"Nice to meet you Governor." Huck mumbled.

Fitz turned around and extended a hand, "You too Huck, and please call me Fitz, you're about to help me out."

Olivia flipped the car around, "We just need a few more people." She murmured as she drove towards he apartment. Grabbing her phone she flicked through the contacts, "Harrison!" She greeted. She paused and listened, "Great well when you get done with that can you meet me at my apartment?" She paused again, "I need a favor." Two phone calls later and they were pulling into her place in Georgetown.

When they arrived she found her friend Abby reading a magazine by her front door with a basket of muffins next to her. She looked up at the sound of the elevator opening, "Liv!" She squealed, "I brought muffins and whoa, you certainly brought a muffin too." She winked in Fitz's direction before dropping her voice to a stage whisper, "Why is Governor Grant here?"

Olivia pulled her into a hug before pushing her key into the lock, "Let's all get inside and then I'll explain everything." She paused as everyone shuffled in, "Stephen should be here any minute. Harrison will be a little later. He had a meeting with his parole officer."

Abby spun around, "Parole officer? Liv what's going on?"

Olivia shut the door, "We have a problem and I need everyone's help to stop something very big from happening."

"What?" She answered her phone.

"Why is it you and Fitz are both missing?" Cyrus hissed through the phone.

"What? Is that a problem?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope where are you two?" Cyrus asked.

Olivia smiled, "Why don't you ask Mellie she seems to have all the answers anyways."

"Mellie what does," Cyrus paused and she could see the veins beginning to pop out of his neck and forehead, "please don't tell me you two are having an affair." His voice dropped.

"That's the long and short, well mostly long in his case, of it. And I figured I might as well make the most of it before your plan comes crashing down around you."

"Olivia please tell me you did not tell him." Cyrus moaned.

Olivia grinned and was very glad this conversation was happening over the phone rather than in person, "Of course not. You think I want to make the man I love an accessory to all of this?" She asked quickly.

She heard Cyrus breathe a sigh of relief, "Good just, damn it Olivia, just get back to the office. We need to discuss this all."

"I've discussed it all I care to. You can't change my mind. Shut it down." She hung her phone up.

"Liv?" Abby stuck her head in Olivia's bedroom, "A hot British guy and the hardened criminal are here."

"Well then, let's get started." Olivia stood up and swiped the wrinkles out of her slacks.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Three: Radioactive**

_I raise my flags don my clothes_

_It's a revolution I suppose_

_We'll paint it red to fit right in whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, _

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it the apocalypse whoa_

_I'm waking up I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my systems blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Whoa I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones straight from inside_

_- "Radioactive" Imagine Dragons_

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand what you're asking." Stephen Finch, an ex-partner at the law firm Fisher, Tousey, Leas and Ball, stood next to Olivia's fireplace in the living room of her apartment.

Harrison, a former attorney at Camerlengo and Brockwell, whistled as he leaned back on the sofa, "You want us to stop someone from fixing a presidential election. And not just any someones, a major oil man, a judge, a potential first lady who happens to be the candidate's wife, and the candidate's chief of staff who is one of the most well-respected minds in all of politics. Liv, that's a tall order."

Olivia nodded, "I know, I know it is."

"And you do realize that without this you're going to lose." Abby pointed out.

Fitz shrugged, "It's not about winning and losing. It's about upholding the law and the Constitution. How can I honestly do that if I cheat my way in? If I just ignore what our country is founded upon how can I honestly justify my position?"

Olivia smiled over at him. He truly was the candidate she believed in. And she would vote for him hands down. He deserved to be in office, but Abby was right, he was going to lose. "We have to stop this. Besides if we don't it will just snowball out of control. Things like this are too difficult to hide."

"So we stop it then." Harrison nodded as he stood. Just as soon as he stood he realized the bold gesture was wasted. "Wait, how do we stop something like this?" He asked.

Huck shrugged, "We could take the computer guy out."

"No!" Olivia stood up, "No taking anyone out." She paused, "We do need him out of commission, but with all of his limbs intact please."

"So we just need to get to him and stop him." Fitz stood up and paced around, "How do we convince someone who is in Hollis's pocket to not follow through. He's going to be terrified of ignoring Hollis's orders."

Olivia walked over to the window and stared outside for a moment, "We need to convince him that Hollis is planning on double crossing him. We need to run a con on him."

"Run a con? Liv we're not conmen." Abby pointed out.

"It's just politics Abby, grow a pair." Stephen chuckled at her.

"So we convince this computer nerd Hollis is going to sell him out to the FBI." Harrison leaned back, "Then we offer him something for the chip, which we'll destroy."

"What do we do with the four of them?" Huck asked.

"That is up to Fitz." Olivia turned around, "After all one of them is your wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife." Fitz stated, "I'm divorcing Mellie."

"You won't stand a chance in the election if you do that." Abby pointed out.

"The election doesn't matter anymore. Doing the right thing matters. And I don't think I can stay married to someone willing to throw all American values out the window. Plus, I don't love her anymore. I haven't in a long time. Doesn't that mean I should let her go?" Fitz asked.

"So we have an election to defraud and a candidate's reputation to save." Stephen clapped his hands together. "Big days ahead of us."

"We could really use your help." Olivia said quietly, "But I realize you all have lives and this will drag us all away from them."

"Liv, as long as I don't leave DC I'm golden." Harrison propped his leg up to show off his ankle monitor."

Stephen shrugged, "I just retired after that last lawsuit so I've got time."

Abby shrugged, "I haven't worked since my divorce. I did get a gun though." She smiled brightly.

Olivia chuckled, "Okay so we need a game plan."

SCANDAL

"What do you mean she's off screwing Fitz?" Mellie crossed her arms as she paced around Cyrus's office. "They just what, jumped out Olivia's office window to go for a quick fuck?"

"I have this sneaking suspicion that she told him about Defiance." Cyrus admitted.

"Has that girl lost her mind?" Hollis reared up, "I thought you had her under control."

"In case you haven't noticed," Cyrus got right in Hollis's face, "no one controls Olivia Carolyn Pope except for Olivia Carolyn Pope. She said we needed to shut it down and she knew we hadn't. Now it might be time, before she does something that will sink us all."

"Absolutely not." Hollis crossed his arms, "I will not have Reston be our president and you know that's what will happen if we don't go through with Defiance."

"I'm not seeing another option here Hollis." Verna, who had been unnaturally quiet, spoke up, "I think Olivia has inadvertently boxed us in a corner. And knowing Olivia telling Fitz is not the only play she's got. She's got something else up her sleeve. I'm out."

"You can't go from being in to being out." Mellie objected.

"Watch me little girl, just watch me." Picking up her bag, Verna left the office. Twenty minutes later she found herself knocking on Olivia's apartment door.

"Verna," Olivia opened the door wide, "why am I not the least bit surprised."

"And why am I not surprised to see our hopeful candidate here with you?" She asked. "Trying to destroy Defiance?"

Olivia smiled, "Let me guess, when Cyrus realized we were both gone he knew I'd told Fitz and you figured you should get out before we take you all down." She crossed her arms and nodded her head knowingly as she spoke.

Verna inclined her head, taking the slight blow to ego as she did so, "Yes well, I would like to preserve my career."

"Of course, self-preservation is on everyone's mind."

"Except Hollis apparently."

"Oh Hollis is working to preserve his own career as well. If Reston wins he's out on his ass and he knows it." Olivia replied nonchalantly. "Verna I think you should meet my team and I think we should spend some time determining if you're actually going to help us or not." She led Verna into the living room of her apartment to introduce her to the rest of her group.

SCANDAL

Fitz shut the door of his hotel room with a bang, "Honey I'm home." He called out.

Mellie appeared from the bathroom doorway, "Why did that sound sarcastic?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Most likely because it was." He leaned against the wall, "So I am so excited to hear how exactly you think Defiance is going to work."

"So she told you."

"Of course Olivia did. Olivia loves me and values my opinion." Fitz shot back.

"Well she is your sweet baby after all." Mellie cooed.

"Yes she is. So how long have you known and how far were you going to actually let it go?" Fitz asked. "Because if I found out you were having an affair I would've confronted you as soon as I'd found out."

"Well you were happy."

"Oh don't start on the sad wife who just wants her husband to be happy rant." Fitz sat down on a chair at the table in the room, "You just want to be First Lady and you knew getting rid of Olivia would ruin that."

"Of course I want to be First Lady. I gave up everything for this. I had kids for this. My whole life has been about you running for this office so I can be First Lady. And you have to go off script. And now it comes out that if we're really being honest here, you don't have the balls to be President of the United States anyhow!" Mellie screeched at him.

Fitz shrugged, "Probably not, particularly if this is what it takes." He tipped the chair back, "And I'm okay with that because I'll live with knowing I did the right thing. The only thing I regret is the affair with Olivia."

"What?" Mellie stopped and turned to look at him.

"I should've done that the right way. I should've divorced you and then asked her out properly. That would've been the right way. Well better late than never I suppose. You'll have divorce papers by the end of the week from me. I don't want anything except our children."

Crossing the room to get in his face she lowered her voice as she said, "You'll have to fight me for them."

"That shouldn't be a problem. After all, who'd want Defiance to come out."

"You wouldn't hold that over my head."

"You'd hold Olivia over mine." He challenged. Shaking his head he picked up his suitcase. "I'm leaving."

"And where exactly are you going."

"I'm fairly certain you know where I'm going Mellie. Playing dumb doesn't become you." He tipped his head in her direction and shut the door with a bang.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Four: Time to be Your 21**

_You never lied to me not once_

_It's not your fault that I can't trust_

_It's in my past, it's in my path and I can't go there_

_Making a mess out of this game_

_To see it all go up in flames_

_So tired of being ruthless and reckless_

_Time to be your only one, to almost be your way too young_

_Time to crash into the sun, time to be your 21_

_Time to dream that love will last, time to drive my car too fast_

_Time to walk before I run, time to be your 21_

_- "Time to be Your 21" Alexz Johnson_

* * *

Mellie slammed the stack of papers on Cyrus's desk. "Divorce papers. He actually served me with divorce papers." She looked over at Hollis, "I think Defiance is a moot point now, don't you? One computer chip won't fix this. He's coming clean with our divorce on the _national _news tonight. It won't matter if we win Ohio, we'll lose every other state. He's going to say that he's running solo for the rest of the race. And when asked why, he's going to say it was mutual because we haven't been in love in a long time. Then he's going to ask for privacy."

Hollis picked up the packet, "Is he out of his fucking mind? Does he want us to lose?"

Cyrus let out a groan, "That's it. The election is over. And it's all your fault." He pointed at Hollis, "Defiance forced his hand. He would've stuck it out in this marriage for eight years if we hadn't pulled Defiance out!"

"He was going to lose without Defiance."

"Well he's going to lose now anyhow!" Mellie threw her hands up, "That's it. It's over. Maybe we should just hand Sally the nomination and walk away."

"Oh I'm not walking away." Fitz leaned in the doorway with Olivia by his side, "I'm still running."

"That'd just be wasting everyone's time and money." Hollis stepped forward.

"Mr. Doyle," Fitz pulled a check out of the folder in his hand, "I believe this covers your campaign contributions, the money you spent on the plane and a little something extra. You may take your private jet and exit my campaign headquarters now."

Hollis accepted the check and stated flatly, "I will do no such thing."

Fitz shrugged and crossed his arms, "Then I'll have to call the police. I have no problem doing that. I'd prefer it if you left quietly though, I no longer want your name connected to my campaign." He paused, "And it would only hurt your reputation if I had to call the police. It wouldn't hurt mine at all."

"At least not anymore than the blow the divorce will create." Olivia piped up.

"And you're just so excited for that aren't you? You little Sally Hemings. You're so thrilled that you can be the next First Lady." Mellie snapped.

"Oh I'm not going to be First Lady. I'm not running. I'm just the fixer. And right now I'm fixing a major problem. My candidate's dead marriage. And his frigid shrew wife problem." Olivia answered coolly.

"And for the record, you will never speak to Olivia that way again. She is not Sally Hemings, and I am not Thomas Jefferson. The comparison is irrelevant. Neither of us are victims." Fitz straightened, "Now, have you had a chance to review and sign the papers?"

"I am _not _signing these." Mellie gestured to the pages on the desk. "We are not getting a divorce."

"Oh you couldn't be more mistaken." Fitz replied, "Cyrus, sidebar before I call the cops on Mr. Doyle since he's refusing to leave?"

"Of course sir." Cyrus jumped to attention.

"Wait a minute," Hollis held up his hand, "are you jumping ship too Cyrus? I didn't take you for a pansy ass fool!"

"Hollis, I suggest you don't make a scene," Cyrus stated flatly, "Governor Grant has made up his mind. There's no changing it now." Cyrus followed Fitz and Olivia down the hall to Olivia's office. When the door was shut he said, "I just want to say, I thought it was what was best at the time."

"Save the platitudes for later Cyrus, I'm not interested." Fitz paused, "And you're not fired. Olivia convinced me your self-preservation would kick in and I'd have no reason to fire you."

Cyrus breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Olivia, "Thanks Liv."

"There are conditions," Fitz crossed his arms and leaned against Olivia's desk, "you cannot have anymore contact with Doyle. He's out." Fitz ticked off number one on his finger, "Defiance is over. We're handling it. You do not need to be involved at all." When Cyrus went to protest, Fitz cut him off, "Period." He paused, "You will work under Olivia, not the other way around, for the duration of this campaign. Olivia and I are the inner circle. You will have to earn your way back inside of it." He paused again, "Verna is in the same boat as you so don't feel too bad, you won't be alone." He continued ticking off his final point, "The divorce is happening. I don't need or want your approval. My affair with Olivia stays hidden to protect her reputation. The kids were flown in two days ago. I have discussed the matter with them. They are, as expected, not thrilled with the idea of mom and dad getting divorced. I will be working with them and a counselor on the matter. It is officially family business only."

Cyrus nodded, "I understand sir, even if I don't like it."

"You're not supposed to like it Cy." Olivia stated bluntly, "It's a punishment. You broke his trust, now you have to earn it back."

"I suppose so. So, is there anything I can do for you sir?"

"Cut the sir crap Cyrus, you know I hate it." Fitz muttered, "And get the police here to escort Hollis off the premises." He walked over to Olivia's phone, "It's time to clue Sally into the changes happening." He hit the speaker button, "Amanda," He called out, "get Sally and Billy into Olivia's office please."

"Yes Governor Grant." Amanda's voice echoed through the speaker phone before a dial tone rang through.

SCANDAL

"So what exactly are we doing out here?" Abby asked as she settled into the rental car in the passenger seat.

Huck shrugged, "We're going to talk to Hollis's guy. We're going to tell him the FBI has been warned about his activity."

"And he's just going to believe us?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow.

Keeping his eyes trained on the road as he pulled onto the highway he asked, "Did you bring your gun Abby?"

"Yes..."

"And the black slacks and white button down with the black shoes?"

"Yes..." Abby paused, "Wait Huck? Are you saying we're going to impersonate FBI Agents?" When he nodded she frowned, "That's nuts!"

"That's a con." He paused, "We could always kill him."

"I'm guessing you have badges for us then?" She asked, derailing the conversation.

"Yeah, in my bag."

SCANDAL

"FItz," Sally Langston held up her hand, "I just want to see if I understand you correctly, you're divorcing your wife and getting rid of Hollis today?"

"Yes ma'am." Fitz nodded. He, Billy, Olivia and Sally were sitting around the conference room table in Olivia's office.

Billy Chambers, Sally's Chief of Staff, leaned forward, propping his elbows up on the table, "Where exactly is Cyrus? Cyrus wouldn't allow this."

"Cyrus's role is being slightly diminished." Fitz answered.

"And why exactly is that?" Sally asked.

"Because he, Hollis and Mellie went behind my back." Fitz's eyes darted to Olivia, who simply nodded for him to proceed. They'd decided it was best to include Sally and Billy in everything. The last thing they wanted was Hollis to go behind their backs and convince the Vice President and her Chief of Staff to oust Fitz and Olivia.

"What were they doing behind your back?" Billy asked.

"What we are about to tell you stays in these four walls. I have four people handling the situation. Harrison and Stephen should be here shortly. Huck and Abby are in San Francisco handling it from that in." Olivia warned.

"Handling what Miss Pope." Sally leaned forward expectantly.

"Election fraud. Mellie, Hollis, Cyrus and Verna conspired to commit election fraud." Fitz announced.

Billy and Sally both leaned back and glanced at each other. Billy finally cleared his throat, "How?"

"Hollis had a computer guy in California who was going to place a chip in a voting machine in Defiance, Ohio." Olivia explained.

"But you're taking care of it, correct? We'll win right or we won't win at all." Sally asked.

"Exactly. Olivia came to me after they'd told her about the plan and we immediately began working to shut it down." Fitz nodded his head as he spoke, "I do think that cleaning house the way I am about to will cost us the election."

Sally struggled to keep the disappointment off her face, "There's always 2012."

"For you." Fitz pointed at her, "You will run in 2012." He paused, "If I lose this election, I won't run for president again." He ignored the look of disapproval on Olivia's face. This had been the argument for the past few nights. He knew he was going to lose. And he felt guilty for bringing Sally down with him. "And I will support you whole-heartedly if that is the case. If we we win, then I'll support you in 2016."

"You're a better man than I gave you credit for Fitz." Sally acknowledged.

"Thank you Sally, I only regret that I'm leading you down this bumpy path to begin with. I was hoping we'd have smooth sailing into the White House. I had no idea this would happen."

"I believe you Fitz, so tell me, what do you plan to do about this?"

"Verna and Cyrus are going to stay on, in the background. They're no longer running the inner circle. The truth of the matter is that I made a mistake allowing it to be run without me to begin with. Mellie is not going to contest the divorce. She's still going to throw her support behind the Grant-Langston ticket." Sally arched her brow in surprise, "She'd much rather keep Defiance quiet. And Hollis, well, his computer guy is going to refuse to work with him so that should handle that."

"You're so sure of that?" Sally paused, "If this got out the entire lot of us would go up in flames."

"Yes, I'm sure of it. Trust me Sally, you're not going up in flames." Fitz assured her.

Fifteen minutes later, in Sally's office, Billy asked, "Do you believe them? Do you really think he'll protect you."

Sally shook her head, "Not for a minute. We'll be the first ones under the bus when this backfires."

In Olivia's office Fitz asked, "Think they knew anything?"

"No, but they'll use it if they have to." Olivia sighed and glanced at her watch, "Huck and Abby should be San Fran now." She paused, "I think we should take Cyrus, Verna, Harrison and Stephen to lunch."

Leaning over, Fitz connected their lips briefly, "Lead the way. I have a 4pm with my attorney." He reminded her.

"I like the sound of that." Olivia murmured.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Five: I Won't Give Up**

_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise, well there's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are, how old is your soul?_

_Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find_

_Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up_

_- "I Won't Give Up" Jason Mraz_

* * *

_San Francisco, California_

"Agent Holebrook, this is Agent Morris," Huck introduced himself and Abby, "we're here to see Jesse Tyler." Huck flashed the FBI badge and Abby motioned to the badge clipped to the waistband of her slacks.

The receptionist as Cytron fumbled with the phone as she called back to Jesse's cubicle to confirm he was there before leading Abby and Huck into a conference room. A moment later they were joined by Jesse.

"Can I help you officers?" Jesse asked, ducking his head, as he entered the room.

"Agents, actually," Abby stepped forward, "we're with the FBI."

Jesse's eyes widened, "What can I do for you?" He asked, his voice rising and cracking as he spoke.

Huck pulled out a DMV photo of Hollis, "Do you recognize this man?"

Jesse stared at the photo and weighed his options, "Should I have my lawyer present for this?"

Abby paused for a moment, "You could call your attorney, you're not under arrest, but it is certainly in your legal right to have one, but then we won't be interested in questioning you about this man and his activities, when we find what we want we another way you'll never get the chance to tell your story."

Huck picked up, "And any deal we may have been willing to cut will just disappear." He snapped his fingers.

"His name is Hollis Doyle." Jesse spoke quickly, "He's an oil man from Texas."

"And how do you know Mr. Doyle?" Abby asked.

"He asked me if I could do a job for him."

"What kind of job?" Abby asked.

When Jesse didn't answer Huck took a step forward, "What kind of job, Jesse?"

Jesse's complexion turned a shade whiter and sweat appeared at his brown, which he swiped futilely at, "He asked me to create a chip that would allow him to rig the presidential election. He wanted to guarantee Ohio."

"For which candidate?"

"Grant, Governor Grant."

"Does the Governor know about this?" Abby asked.

"No the Governor knows nothing." Jesse assured her.

Huck held out his hand, "We want the chip Jesse. Give us the chip and you can walk away clean. We're only interested in Hollis."

Jesse looked out the window, "He's going to kill me." He whispered.

Abby stepped forward, "That's what Witness Protection is for." She paused, "Now just give us the chip."

SCANDAL

Fitz and Mellie stood on stage in front of a crowd of reporters, "The reason we called this press conference is to make a very sad announcement for our family." Fitz began, glancing back at Mellie who gave him her best 'I'm with you all the way smile'. "Mellie and I have been struggling for a few years now in our marriage. We have spoken to counselors, we have done our best to remember why it was I got down on why knee, why she said yes, why we vowed before God and our families and friends to be together forever, but we have found that we cannot."

Chaos erupted.

Questions flew at them.

Fitz held up his hands and the room quieted immediately.

"Mellie and I have decided to file for divorce." The statement was met with silence. "I realize that we are in the middle of an election, but this is a mutual decision we have both come to. We have to think about our kids and what our honestly loveless marriage does to them. They have agreed it would be easier to have mom and dad divorced than to be together like this."

Mellie stepped forward and placed a hand on Fitz's shoulder, aware of the threats from Olivia ringing in her ear, "Fitz is still running for President. He and Sally will make a great team in the Oval Office." She paused, "I, however, will not be running with Fitz as First Lady. I am going back to California where I will stay with our children."

Fitz gave her a smile, which she returned before he took the podium once again, "We will now be taking questions."

_One Month Later, Santa Barbara, California_

Mellie's hand flew over the tagged signature lines, "I hope you're happy destroying our family Fitzgerald." She stated flatly.

"Yes Mellie, I'm actually thrilled." Fitz responded without looking at her. His attorney and Mellie's attorney looked between the two of them without a word. This was easily the quickest divorce they'd ever granted. Fitz laid out terms that were more than fair, Mellie had not contested a single thing, and even though she was not happy about it, a month later they were signing papers. It was the quickest, most civil, yet tensest divorce either attorney had been involved with. And that was saying something.

SCANDAL

Fitz slid his copy of the key into the lock of Olivia's apartment. They weren't officially going to start dating yet, but he was hellbent on spending his first night as a divorced man with her celebrating. Especially since the official announcement of the divorce was the next morning. And he was not looking forward to the media grenade.

"Livie!" He called out as he dropped his back by the front door. There was no response. He hadn't called to tell her he was coming in. The kids were staying with Mellie for the next two weeks while the trail quieted down in the wake of the divorce announcement.

The first announcement had gone over quite well. He didn't think it would be as easy as it was. The people appeared to like the honesty that flowed between them, of course they didn't realize this was in the wake of Mellie nearly throwing the Constitution out the window and his own affair with Olivia. His gut was telling him that it didn't matter if the initial announcement had gone well, the official divorce would sink his campaign.

And he found he was surprisingly okay with that.

Walking into the kitchen he opened up the fridge and surveyed the sparse supply of food Olivia had on hand. When she ate at home it was usually in the form of expensive wine and extremely buttery popcorn.

Pulling out the bag of lettuce and few vegetables in the vegetable drawer, Fitz decided it would be a nice night to surprise her with a celebration. In a few months they would be able to announce to the world they were together, in love, and going to start their own lives together.

SCANDAL

Olivia and Fitz leaned back on the sofa and flipped from station to station together the next night. Every newscaster was discussing the brief statement Fitz and Mellie had made, from opposite ends of the country, announcing that their divorce was finalized and he was officially running without a First Lady.

"_For the first time in the history of our country we have a presidential candidate with no First Lady." _

"_The first candidate in history to actually file for divorce." _

"_Polls show Grant-Langston standing strong even in the wake of Grant's divorce from Melanie Carswell-Grant, fondly known as Mellie." _

"_While his standing is currently strong, how will American ultimately feel about a President with no First Lady behind him?" _

"_Rumors of an affair between Mellie Grant and Paul Mosley, a literacy advocate have floated around, just as rumors between Governor Grant and Olivia Pope have surfaced, however there appear to be no truths to those rumors." _

"_Only time will tell how this election will go." _

"_Sally Langston's only comments have been in support of Governor Grant, which is expected, although rumor has it that her aides who were originally displeased with the ticket are hoping Sally can somehow boot Grant from the ticket altogether." _

Olivia flicked the television off, "Well it looks good. No one is buying into any rumors, Sally is still standing strong and you may win after all."

Fitz drew her closer to him and whispered in her ear, "The Great Olivia Pope does it again." He kissed her temple, "You are amazing."

She laughed and pushed him over so she could hover over him, "You were the one to ultimately convince Mellie of how this should play out."

"Well she might have our affair, but we had her affair with Mosley and Defiance. Whatever happened to the Cytron guy anyhow?" Fitz asked, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Huck set up a new identity for him. He's living in Wisconsin now. He even proposed to his girlfriend and took her with him. Her name was Lindsey Dwyer." Olivia kissed the palm of his hand that was cupping her cheek, "Abby found plans to blow up Cytron and frame it on Lindsey in Hollis's office. Yes she did break in there."

Fitz shrugged, "So you saved this girl's life? And the guy Cyrus hired."

Olivia nodded, "Yeah we did. It was a good thing Jesse was already planning on proposing to Lindsey. He had a beautiful ring and everything. Abby and Huck helped him get the engagement he wanted too, so it was sweet and romantic and cheesy. I hope they're happy together for a long, long time."

Fitz leaned down and connected their lips, he murmured, "They will be and so will we."

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Six: All We Are**

_And in the end the words won't matter_

_Cause in the end nothing stays the same_

_And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain_

_Cause all we are we are_

_All we are we are_

_And everyday is the start of something beautiful_

_Something real_

_- "All We Are" Matt Nathanson_

* * *

_Ten Days Before the General Election_

"What are we looking at?" Fitz shut the door the back office and took a seat at the head of the conference table, surrounded by Olivia, Cyrus, Verna, Billy, Sally and a pollster.

The pollster, a woman with short blonde hair and thick glasses, looked between Fitz and Olivia, "Well?" Olivia prodded the woman.

"You're down eleven points to Reston." She finally announced.

Sally leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, "You fought a clean fight Fitz." She spoke up suddenly. "It was good, it was clean, it was," she paused, "honorable."

Fitz eyed his vice presidential candidate for a moment, "Thank you Sally, that means a lot coming from you."

"You should run again in 2012."

Fitz shook his head, "No Sally, you should run in 2012."

Billy slammed his hand on the table top, "You two have got to be kidding me, we are not throwing in the towel." He looked to Olivia for help. He could see it in her eyes, she had none to offer.

"We're out of options Billy." Olivia sighed, "We knew getting rid of Hollis and the divorce had the ability to tank this campaign. It did exactly as expected. Although to Fitz and Sally's immense credit, eleven points is not that bad. The people do like you, they just don't like change. You should be much further down."

Sally nodded her head, "Thank you Olivia, and thank you everyone who has worked so hard on this campaign. Well, Fitz, all we can do is go out fighting."

"And that we will. We will continue like we don't know the numbers, we will try to take the next five town hall meetings before the general election. If anything maybe we can close the gap a bit more." Fitz clapped his hands together and stood. "Let's get to it."

_Defiance, Ohio - Town Hall Meeting - 8 Days Before the General Election_

Fitz did his best not to roll his eyes as Reston continued to paint him as a spoiled rich boy who could not relate to the people. His eyes roamed to just off camera, where Verna, Olivia, Cyrus, Billy and Sally were standing. Sally had been a rock through all of this. He couldn't believe how supportive she had been. She and Olivia had told him the same thing before going into this debate, _Let the people know who you are. What's there to lose at this point anyhow?_

Fitz stood in front of a woman who was going to ask the next question, "Governor Grant, my son, who is eighteen, is getting ready to enlist in the military. Why should I trust you to be Commander in Chief when it is his life on the line?"

Fitz looked down at his shoes, then up at this woman and chuckled, "What I am supposed to tell you is that you can trust me because I served. I did my duty. And I was honored to serve my country. That's what my advisors and my pollsters and everyone tells me I should say. You should trust me because I served and my opponent has never served." He paused, "But that is not why you can trust me. In fact my service, which I was honored to do, does not necessarily make me worthy." He paused again and looked around the room, "When I did my tours in the Navy, the entire time I was scared. I feared that I would be blown to bits. I feared I'd never get to lead an actual life. To stand here before you today and just breathe. I was terrified. The entire time. That's why I'm qualified. That's why you can trust me. Because I understand what you're feeling. I understand what you're son is feeling or is going to feel. And what others see as a weakness, that fear, is actually a strength. Because I have that same fear, because I understand it so well, I will do everything in my power to protect the troops. To protect your son. I won't just send them off to fight a losing battle, but I understand their patriotism, I know they don't shy from a fight and they will protect America. I will help them protect America. They say that there is no patriotism in the youth of our country. Your son proves just how wrong that is." He paused, "Thank you. And please thank your son for me for his service."

The applause was thunderous. Olivia instinctively reached out and latched onto Sally's hand. "That was amazing." She whispered.

"By God he did it." Sally murmured. The two women looked at each other and the same thought ran through both of their heads.

Turning to the group, Olivia pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, "We paint Reston as soft on crime." She hit the speed dial for Stephen's phone so he could rally the troops.

_Raleigh, North Carolina - Six Days Before the General Election_

"Well, what do the numbers look like now?" Abby sat down with a loud bang around the table that held Cyrus, Verna, Stephen, Huck, Harrison, Billy, Sally, Fitz and Olivia.

"We're down by five in the polls." The pollster answered as she adjusted her glasses. A loud whoop was heard that drew the attention of the workers in the Raleigh field office they'd taken over.

"Fitz what if we did this?" Sally turned to him suddenly, "What if we did this with this meeting? In three days we went from eleven down to five down. Six whole points in three days." She mused.

"We need more." Olivia glanced at her team that had formed. They called themselves gladiators, "We need more evidence that he's soft on crime. His track records speaks for itself. He's definitely not tough."

"What about military support?" Verna pipped up. "He obviously would not say otherwise, but what does his voting record show for military action?"

Fitz snapped his fingers, "That's good. Let's see if we can run with it."

_Jacksonville, Florida - Four Days Before the General Election_

Governor Reston of Maryland slammed the remote down on the counter top. "How has he managed to ditch his major donor and his wife and only wind up three points down in the polls four days before the election. If something goes wrong this is his. He will win. It will all come down to three measly counties in Ohio." He raged as he paced around the back office of the Jacksonville Field Office.

"Governor," one his aides moved forward, "it's the smear campaign he's running."

"But it's not a complete smear campaign." He spun on his heels, "That's the brilliance of it. He's using my track record against me. A record, that may I remind you, you promised me was solid. The American people wanted less violence, my pro gun control stance was supposed to help that."

His spokeswoman adjusted her glasses, "Governor Reston, I'm sorry, but it seems the tides have turned since the primaries."

SCANDAL

"Three points down." Cyrus held up his coffee cup and toasted Billy, "We can do this."

Billy grinned, "I'm just glad they're fighting."

"With everything we have Billy. I told you I wouldn't go down easily. Just one more stop. One more town hall meeting after this one in Florida." She glanced down at the map of Iowa. "Think we can take it Fitz?" She called out.

"If anyone can, we can!" Fitz saluted her.

"Let's knock that liberal out of the race once and for all." She grinned back at him.

_General Election Night_

Fitz stared down into his glass of scotch at his headquarters in Santa Barbara, California. "It's still too close to call." He whispered as Olivia took the seat next to him.

"We knew it was going to be close Fitz. I mean four days ago we were three points down. Just yesterday we were only one point down. That meant it could swing either way."

Fitz sighed and leaned back, tipping his chair on its back legs, "I know, I just want to get to the close call states. We all know who won what with all the other states."

Olivia laughed, "Come on, you've been around long enough to know how election night works."

"Are you calling me old?" He turned to face her, "Because that's vaguely insulting."

Olivia chuckled, "Yes I am calling you old." She tousled his hair playfully.

Placing his hand over his heart he muttered, "That hurts that the woman I love thinks I'm old."

Olivia shrugged and took a sip of her wine, "I love you for it though."

The door flying open stopped their conversation, "They're getting ready to announce North Carolina." Harrison announced before turning back around.

"Let's get to these swing states then." Olivia stood and held out her hand.

_Two Hours Later_

Olivia straightened the tie around Fitz's neck, "You ready for this?"

Fitz fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt and coat, "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

Sally joined them at that moment, with Billy trailing behind them, "You good to go Fitz?"

"I'm good to go Sally." He stepped away from Olivia and gave Sally an impulsive hug, "Let's go."

"Good luck." Billy and Olivia called out together.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Seven: Enough for Always**

_You asked to dance and I got shy_

_You said honey there's not time for excuses_

_Barefoot on Hermosa Beach _

_Oh we just let that ocean breeze be the music yeah_

_Cause you're the only thing worth coming home to_

_It's how I want to spend all of my days_

_Say you're forever say that you're heart's gonna stay_

_You, you're who I love and oh, oh this is enough for always_

_- "Enough for Always" Kate Voegele_

* * *

Olivia leaned back against the wall inside the Grant Headquarters in Santa Barbara, California and accepted the glass of champagne from Cyrus.

Holding up his glass, Cyrus looked at Billy, Verna, Abby, Huck, Stephen and Harrison, "While they're still speaking, I'd like to give a toast of my own," he paused, "here's to trying our best, playing it clean, and losing gracefully." He paused again, "And here's to Olivia Pope, we may have lost this election, but you certainly saved our souls."

"To Olivia Pope." The rest of the group repeated as they clinked their glasses together.

"So what happens now?" Abby asked.

Taking a sip, Olivia shook her head, "You know, I actually don't know. I guess we go be normal people."

Cyrus cleared his throat, "I was offered a normal person job."

All eyes swiveled from Olivia to Cyrus, "What? Where?" Billy asked quickly.

"Running the law school at Harvard." He paused, "I was thinking it may be too clean for me, but maybe I need a change of pace."

Olivia pulled the older man into a hug, "I think you deserve it. I think you will be great."

"I want to know what Olivia is going to do though." Cyrus prompted her.

Olivia shrugged, "I may open a business. I may move. I have a few thoughts going through my head." Verna chuckled and Billy gave her a sideways glance, all of which Olivia chose to ignore.

When the door opened and Sally and Fitz stepped through they were greeted with applause. Fitz held up his hands and the room died down, "I want to start by thanking everyone who came out to support us. We're sorry that we didn't win. I believe that in 2012 Sally Langston will make an incredible president. I'm sorry that we will not have the chance to run together and work together to make this country a better place. I also cannot wait to see what you all do with your futures."

When he paused, Sally took over, "I want to thank you all as well, particularly Billy Chambers, Olivia Pope, Cyrus Beene, Verna Thornton, Harrison Wright, Stephen Finch, Abby Whelan and Huck. Your support has been unwavering in times of great need here. God bless you all."

_One Month Later_

Fitz tipped his chair back and grinned into the computer screen, "I'm serious Liv, I'm going to buy a house in Vermont."

Olivia rolled her eyes and tugged the blanket up to her chin as she curled up in bed, "What are you talking about?"

"We planned to move to Vermont. You were going to make jam and I was going to run for mayor of whatever little town we settle in." Fitz reminded her.

"Fitz I just opened a business." Olivia reminded him.

"Which you admitted could be run from anywhere in the country."

"Well I was thinking we'd at least end up somewhere like DC, New York, Santa Barbara." Olivia began listing off major cities that had major players.

"Nope, Vermont. I'm going looking for a place I can build a big house for us and all the monsters we decide to have."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, III!" Olivia shot up.

"Yes Olivia Carolyn Pope?" He asked sheepishly.

"You expect me to have your children when you haven't even taken me on a proper date, let alone asked me to marry you?" She crossed her arms and frowned.

Arching an eyebrow, Fitz leaned forward, "Are you saying that enough time has passed for me to properly ask you out?"

Olivia closed her eyes and thought for a moment. She thought about Fitz's children Jerry and Karen. She thought about the fact that their mother had already moved on with Andrew Nichols, the Governor of California. Opening her eyes she answered, "Yes. I'm done waiting Fitz. As long as you're comfortable and your kids are comfortable I'm done waiting. Let's move to Vermont."

A wide grin spread across his face, "Want to pick a small town with me?"

Olivia nodded, "With a good school system." She paused, "And maybe even a place for Karen and Jerry to go to school if they'd rather live with us." She paused again, "I mean, if you want to give them that option."

"Of course I want my kids to live with us." He stopped, "I just can't wait to start our lives together."

"Me too, but Fitz," Olivia hesitated, "I just, I want to date first. I want to take it a little slowly. Our affair, everything was so high speed and secretive and I want to make sure we can work in the real world first." She paused, "I need to know that this can work long term."

Fitz sighed, "I understand Livie. I do. I'm just so ready to get on with our lives."

"Dating is a part of any relationship Fitz. Let's go on a date. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Olivia asked.

Fitz chuckled, "Well I just happen to be coming to DC to join Sally at an event next week. Be my date?"

"You and Sally stayed good friends?" Olivia's eyebrow quirked up. "Who'd a thought?"

"Not us. Especially since we disagree on so many issues, but I figure she's a good friend to keep. After all, she and Billy stuck it out on the campaign and lost with all the drama I brought. I owe her one."

"Yes of course I'll be your date Fitz." She laughed as FItz pumped his fist in the air in victory. Rolling her eyes she mumbled, "Good night Fitz. I love you."

"I love you too Livie." He replied before she shut her laptop.

SCANDAL

"So you're going on a real date with him?" Abby asked as Olivia stepped into the cream colored floor length gown.

Olivia nodded, "Yes an actual date to a Vietnam Veterans event that Sally is helping host."

"Wow, so do his kids know?" Abby tucked her feet underneath her as she sat up straighter on Olivia's bed.

Olivia nodded and slipped the diamond studs into her ears, "Yeah he asked their permission first. She's already moved on with Andrew Nichols so I guess it doesn't really matter to them at this point."

"Is he bringing them out here?"

Olivia nodded again, "Yeah, they're not going to the event, but tomorrow we're going to spend the day together just doing silly tourist things." She grinned, "I'm really excited and nervous."

Springing up, Abby pulled her down into a hug, "I'm really happy for you Liv. You deserve a good guy."

"Speaking of good guy," Olivia paused and walked over to her closet, "you should put this on." She held out a silvery floor length gown.

"Um okay fairy godmother I'll bite, why am I going to the ball?" Abby took the dress from Olivia and laid it on the bed before ripping her shirt over her head.

Olivia grinned, "Fitz has a date for you. Someone he wants you to meet who will be at the gala."

"My very own prince charming will be here?" Abby rolled her eyes, "Does Fitz even know my type?"

"He and I both agree this guy would be perfect for you. Anyhow, Fitz wants two dates. He wants to look like a playa once in his life." At Abby's incredulous look Olivia giggled, "His words, not mine." She paused, "You're coming. You need to have fun after Stephen."

"Stephen was supposed to be fun." Abby reminded her.

"Stephen is a womanizing man-whore." Olivia piped up. "I love him, but he is."

Stepping into the dress Abby commented, "Fine, but can I wear your long white-gold earrings? The antique ones."

"In the jewelry box." Olivia pointed to her dresser, "Help yourself to anything of mine."

"You're lucky I carry make up in my purse." Abby responded dryly, "I can't exactly pull off your tone of foundation."

Olivia grinned at her, "I would've bought you make up if I knew you didn't usually carry it with you." She blew her best friend a kiss. "Now come on, Fitz will be here in forty minutes, I need to do your hair." She pushed Abby down onto the vanity chair and plugged in a curling iron.

SCANDAL

"So who exactly is it you want me to meet?" Abby asked as she stood with Olivia and Fitz off to the side near the bar.

"Fitz, Olivia!" Sally, Billy and Cyrus came up to them, "And Abby!" Sally grinned, "I did not expect to see you here tonight."

Fitz smiled and pulled the small woman into a hug, "There's someone I want her to meet." He paused, "How are you doing Sal?"

"You know I'm actually doing quite well." She nodded, "We all are. It's amazing, even after that loss we've all landed on our feet."

"We certainly have." Fitz agreed, "Oh David!" He called out, flagging down one of the DAs."

"Fitzgerald Grant, III, how are you?" David Rosen adjusted his glasses before holding out his hand to shake Fitz's.

"I'm doing well, I want you to meet Senator Sally Langston from Georgia, Cyrus Beene the new head of Harvard Law School, Sally's chief of staff, Billy Chambers, my girlfriend Olivia Pope and our friend Abby Whelan." Fitz introduced the group.

"Well I didn't realize you and Ms. Pope had started seeing each other." Sally spoke up.

Olivia grinned and leaned up to place an peck on his cheek, "We're just testing the waters a bit. I guess some would say it was inevitable. And David, it's good to see you again."

"Always Olivia," He faced the rest of the group, "occasionally we find ourselves as sparring partners through work." He explained.

"You haven't met Abby yet though, she works for me at Olivia Pope and Associates." Olivia motioned to Abby. "Oh you and Abby both need another drink."

Abby rolled her eyes and went to respond, but David beat her to it, "Why don't we go the bar and get another one. That is what the not so subtle Olivia Pope and Fitz Grant want after all." He extended an arm to her, which she gladly accepted.

"Here's to not being subtle." Olivia clinked her glass with Fitz as she made a toast.

"You two are ridiculous." Cyrus rolled his eyes and took a sip of his brandy.

"Just playing fairy godmother and cupid." Fitz grinned down at Olivia.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal_

**Chapter Eight: Anywhere With You**

_I bet there's a two lane running right through the middle _

_Of a wide open desert to a ghost town if you wanna just hide out_

_We could send a postcard back from a mountain top out in Idaho_

_Maybe get snowed in anytime baby you say when_

_I'll go anywhere, West VIrginia baby I don't care_

_Mexico on a wild hair, have you ever seen California_

_Pick a spot on any old map, I travel light and my bags are packed_

_Just as long as I'm where you're at I'm gonna have a real good view_

_I'll go anywhere, anywhere with you_

_- "Anywhere With You" Jake Owen_

* * *

Olivia glanced in the mirror at her reflection. She never looked this casual. Unless she was curled up on the sofa eating popcorn and drinking wine. She spun a little to get a side view of her dark wash skinny jeans, black leather boots, cream colored turtleneck and peach colored scarf. Her hair was up in a pony tail that was curled in one long curl and her earrings were simple pearl studs. She needed to be comfy. They were going to every national monument, to eat at every major tourist location and do a tour of the White House and Capitol Hill.

A knock at the door stopped her from further critiquing her outfit and forced her to pick up her cream coat from her bed and grab her peach colored purse before darting towards the door. Flinging it open she found Fitz standing there with his son Jerry and daughter Karen.

"Come on in, unless you guys are ready to get going." She opened the door wide.

"I was hoping you had more coffee?" Karen held up her travel mug as she entered the room before her brother and father.

Olivia smiled and pulled Karen into a hug, which the teenager eagerly accepted, "Of course, just in the kitchen. There's sugar on the counter and creamer in the fridge."

"Thanks Liv!" Karen called out as she trotted away.

"Well you're officially her favorite person ever." Fitz chuckled as he leaned down and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Morning." He greeted her.

"So are we going to breakfast or what?" Jerry shoved his hands in his coat pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "How about a good morning to Olivia first and then we'll feed you?"

Jerry rolled his eyes, "Good morning Liv, what about food now? I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Karen pointed out as she flipped her long brown curls that were framing her face over her shoulder, "But food does sound awesome."

Olivia smiled at Fitz and picked up her house keys. "Did you guys cab it here?" At his nod she asked, "Do you want to cab it to the city or take my car?"

"Let's take you car. Radio!" Jerry's opinion overshadowed anyone else's.

Tossing the keys to Fitz she grinned, "You know your way around Fitz, you can drive."

SCANDAL

When the four arrived at a local diner in the downtown area Karen faced Olivia, "So your office is near here right?"

Olivia nodded, "We're about three blocks down in an old apartment building that's been converted into offices."

"I haven't actually been there, but the pictures look amazing Liv." Fitz grinned at her and she couldn't help but to grin back.

"Maybe we can stop by and see it?" Jerry suggested, "And you can tell us more about what you do. I'm looking at colleges this year."

"Oh that's right you're a junior. Have you picked any?" Olivia asked.

Jerry shrugged, "I don't know where I want to go yet. I don't know what I want to study." He paused, "I really want to get out of California."

"Well your father went to Harvard." Olivia pointed out, "It's a great school, with a wonderful law program and medical school. If you're interested in either of those fields."

"I want to place lacrosse." Jerry told her, "I think Mom thinks that won't happen, but I really want to play."

"Well it's a big East Coast sport so I'm sure we can find you a school. If you want I can help determine what schools have great teams." Olivia offered.

Jerry nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah that'd be great. Doesn't Cyrus from the campaign work for Harvard now?"

"He is the Chancellor of Harvard Law School." Olivia confirmed.

"Maybe I should talk to him too." Jerry mused as he speared a piece of sausage with his fork.

Olivia smiled and looked over at Karen. She wasn't quite sure what the young girl was eating, but she seemed to be enjoying it, "So Karen, when did you become a vegan?"

Karen looked up for the green on her plate and went to respond, but Jerry beat her to the punch, "When she wanted to become a gross liberal hippie." He quipped.

Karen rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "When I decided hurting animals for human gain was cruel." She paused, "And about six months ago."

Olivia nodded and looked down at the bacon and eggs on her own plate, "Well more power to you." She smiled at Fitz's daughter. Glancing over at Fitz she could tell he was pleased with the way breakfast was going and the way she got along so naturally with his children.

"So Olivia, dad," Karen glanced at Jerry for back up before she continued, "do you two plan on getting married like Mom and Uncle Andrew?"

Olivia choked on the sip of coffee she'd just taken and Fitz stared blankly at his kids, "Your mother is getting married?"

Jerry nodded, "She announced it to us last night over the phone."

Olivia's eyebrows rose and then dropped. It was not her place to judge who Mellie was with and when she moved on. By all accounts Andrew Nichols was a loyal friend to the family and a good governor to the people of California. And she was happy for Mellie. Still, it was fast for her kids.

Fitz finally spoke, "Well I'll be sure to tell her and Andrew congratulations. Andrew is a great guy. Are you two okay though?"

Jerry shrugged, "I mean it's not like you and Mom even liked each other really."

Fitz nodded, "We just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"We like Uncle Andrew." Karen said, "A lot. And we like Liv a lot." She smiled across the table, "So we just wanted to know if you guys were getting married or not."

Olivia cleared her throat and caught Fitz's eyes, he silently told her she could continue, "We may or we may not get married. We're dating now. We both want to take this slowly. We want you two to be okay with each step we take and we want you to be involved in the decisions to move forward. If one of you is not comfortable or okay with our relationship you need to let us know. Ultimately, we have made far off plans, but we don't know if they'll actually come to fruition." Olivia finished.

"We were, however," Fitz cleared his throat and Olivia couldn't believe what he was about to bring up, "considering, if this relationship works, moving to Vermont."

"Vermont?" Karen stared at him skeptically. "Why Vermont?"

Fitz shrugged, "We just kind of decided on it. We don't know where and this won't happen tomorrow or even next month necessarily, but maybe by the end of the year we may consider starting to build a home there."

"So you're not just moving to Vermont in the next couple of months?" Karen asked.

Olivia shook her head and reached out for Karen's hand, "If we decide to move, we'll warn you two so you can decide if you're comfortable with the steps we're taking. Also, if we decide to move we'll build a house, which will take a year. We may not even move until the house is done. We have no plans now. Please don't worry about this."

Karen squeezed her hand, "Thanks for being honest with us. Mom kind of threw Uncle Andrew at us and we were taken by surprise. We'd really like to not be surprised anymore by our parents' relationships."

Olivia grinned back at her, "Deal. Now who wants to go see the Changing of the Guard? If we leave now we should make the next rotation. You guys good to walk there?"

SCANDAL

Fitz leaned back on the bed of his hotel room, "I really don't want to go back to California tomorrow Livie."

"I know, I don't want you to go either." Olivia was curled up on her sofa with a glass of wine, "Today was too much fun. I want that to be every day life."

"Me too. I talked to Mellie. She apologized for not warning me."

"Of course she did. She doesn't want the kids to leave her completely." Olivia rolled her eyes, "I hope that you two can maintain a healthy relationship for the kids' sake."

"Me too. If she doesn't continue to be too much of a bitch then I certainly should be able to." Fitz chuckled, "So Vermont."

"Not yet Fitz. How about I come out to Santa Barbara in two weeks. I should have a break in my schedule then?"

"I'd love for you to come out to California." Fitz paused, "I'm going to pick a town though Liv. I'm going to pick a town and find a plot of land to buy so when you decide you're ready to start Vermont all we have to do is build the house."

"I want to help build the house. I want to decorate it and stuff." Olivia piped up, "But you can pick the town and piece of land. I trust you. And you can start looking. I know we'll end up in Vermont anyhow." Olivia conceded.

"By the end of this year we'll be building the house. Maybe we can rent a little cottage there on the water while we build?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Olivia paused, "I love you Fitz."

"I love you to Livie." He heard the dial tone a moment later.

SCANDAL

XOXO

MAS


End file.
